Journey's End
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona return to Yuko's Japan for some last minute wishes before they return to their native dimensions. This is the Tsubasa version of Family Ties, an xxxHolic story. FxK, SxS and others
1. Please tell me this isn't the end

**Journey's End**

_Notes: __xxxHolic__ and __Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle__ crossover - this is the __Tsubasa__ point of view from __Family Ties__, a story I posted under xxxHolic; shonen-ai/yaoi; mentioned male-pregnancy; I don't own __xxxHolic__ or __Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle__ (just the books), if I did, there would be a lot more Fai/Kurogane and Watanuki/Domeki scenes; spoilers for __Tsubasa__ 1 - 16_

* * *

**T**he "end" was anticlimactic for collecting the last feather in their last dimension together; but very melancholic for four travelers: Fai Demetrius Flowright, Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi _(Ryuichi means 'first son of Ryu', Toushi means 'fighting spirit')_, Princess Sakura Reed of the Kingdom of Clow, and Syaoran Kinomoto.

Their journey had been a long one. After all, they had been searching for the feathers: the fragmented memories of Sakura. During the journey, Sakura and Syaoran (not the clone) mended their relationship (despite her not completely remembering him from her youth) and began dating.

Likewise, Fai and Kurogane, or as Fai liked to refer to them as "Mommy" and "Daddy," formed an unbreakable bond and began dating. In addition to becoming lovers, Fai had become pregnant shortly after defeating Fei-Wang Reed. It was hard to determine _**how**_ the Celes mage had become pregnant; Fai had admitted that he did have the ability to become pregnant, although he claimed that the chances were slim with his magic reduced to half his original amount. Kurogane had never confirmed it, but he had a _**suspicion **_that the _devious _witch had been in on it. He was not about to complain because he gained a family from his travels which led to him learning the true meaning of strength.

Fai had given birth to a blue-eyed black-haired little boy, who they named Kimihiro. Little Kimihiro, called "Kimi-chan" by Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura, but "Hiro" by Kurogane, was currently thirteen months old (or at least, they wagered that he was thirteen months old because of the flow of time varied in each dimension they landed in).

With a bit of research, the four travelers had uncovered the whereabouts of the last missing feather that belonged to Sakura. Kurogane and Syaoran had gone out to retrieve it, while Fai and Sakura kept and eye on and took care of Fai and Kurogane's son, Kimihiro.

Kurogane and Syaoran had brought the glowing and sparkling feather back to their companions inside a sealed container. They decided not to extract it from its confinement; opting to enjoy one last dinner with each other before they returned to the Japan in which the Dimensional Witch existed, in order to ask for their final wishes to be fulfilled.

Fai and Sakura had made an excellent dinner: they had taken a recipe from each of their countries to incorporate it into the dinner. For Sakura and Syaoran, they had made barbeque beef sandwiches, Fai had made chicken noodle soup (with homemade noodles) from his native country, and Kurogane had explained how to make miso soup for Kimihiro, then showed them how to make sushi. For dessert, Fai and Sakura had whipped up a chocolate cheesecake to mark their second anniversary together.

Mokona, who had been resting for the most part in this country, suddenly bound into the dining room, carrying a bottle of fine sake and red wine. Chirping happily, Mokona announced, "Mokona thinks we should celebrate by drinking!"

Fai smiled as he picked up a whining Kimihiro from his play pin and placed the thirteenth-month-old baby on his hip, who immediately stopped his whining as his blue eyes began to follow everyone as they walked around the room.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mokona!" was the cheerful response from Fai.

_**"NO GETTING DRUNK!"**_ came the roar from Kurogane as he entered the dining room carrying two trays full of delicious food. Once the ninja had placed the trays down, Fai sauntered up to his lover and pecked his cheek.

"Aw, Kuro-puppy's worried we'll get drunk!" Fai teased his black haired lover, "We promise not to get drunk in front of Kimi-chan, Kuro-koi."

Placing Kimihiro in his high-chair, next to his blonde haired 'mommy', Fai then patted the seat next to him and smiled brilliantly at the black haired man. Kurogane grumbled something about not being a puppy, but sat next to the blonde anyway. As Sakura and Syaoran sat down across from the couple, Mokona bounced up onto the table, settling between the two brunette teens. Mokona poured sake for Mokona and Kurogane, and gave Sakura, Syaoran and Fai each a glass of the red wine.

Dinner went smoothly, as they talked about many of their adventures, what they had learned, what their future dreams were, what the first thing they were going to do when they get back home, among other trivial things. Sakura then asked aloud, "Why don't we all share our favorite memory during our journey together?"

As he was finishing feeding Kimihiro his miso soup, Fai smiled at his adoptive daughter. "Alright Sakura-chan, go ahead and start - what is your favorite memory during the trip?"

Munching on some of the last of the sushi, Sakura's emerald eyes stared down at her half-empty plate as she thought about her favorite 'memory'. There had a been a lot of good times, many hard and sad, but they were good for the most part, she thought silently to herself.

"Well," she spoke softly, "I treasure all of the memories you helped me collect, but I don't think that any of them could match up to our trip spent together. I owe you all so much… thank you."

Raising her emerald eyes to her 'family,' she gave all of them a 100-watt smile. "But if I have to pick one event, I'll say when we were in the Piffle World and I won my feather from winning the Dragonfly race. I really enjoyed being able to do something apart from sleeping then."

Mokona raised the glass of sake and announced, "Kampai!" before swallowing sake (they had lost count how many times the white manjuu had interrupted dinner conversations to say that).

Fai, Sakura, Kurogane, and Syaoran followed the white manjuu's example, iterated "Kampai!" before swallowing their drinks. Mokona wandered around the table and refilled their glasses before settling on sitting in Sakura's lap. The blonde mage's blue right eye turned to his adoptive son, "Alright, Syaoran-kun, what is your favorite memory?"

The amber-eyed teen looked down at the glass in his hands. "I- well, I- I'm not really sure…"

Fai and Kurogane and Sakura exchanged a knowing glance; Syaoran had only seen the first half of their travels together through his clone's 'blind' right eye. Sakura slipped her left hand into her savior's right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. His bangs hid his chocolate eyes tearing up at the simple gesture and small smile from the others as he gently squeezed the tender hand in his in return.

"Being able to travel with you all is my greatest memory," Syaoran decided as he raised his eyes to look at the black haired ninja, blonde haired mage, black haired baby, Mokona and finally landing on the brunette princess, "you have been the family and friends I've never had."

Sakura's smile brightened at hearing what her boyfriend had said. Turning to their mother-figure, the brunette female's emerald eyes sparkled with happiness as she asked, "Fai-mommy, what has been your favorite memory along the way?"

The blonde turned his blue eye to steal a peek at his lover, who caught the look as he ate another piece of sushi. Then lifting a sleepy Kimihiro out of his high-chair, Fai cradled his son to his chest as the baby yawned and clutched the shirt his mommy was wearing. Looking up at his adoptive daughter and adoptive son, Fai softly replied, "Sakura-chan, there have been a lot of memorable moments for me…"

His voice drifted off as he tenderly kissed Kimihiro's forehead.

"Like Syaoran-kun said, you guys are the family I never really had. I will always cherish you and our adventures together for that and so much more," Fai continued, his blue eye watering with tears. "But my most precious memory has to be Kuro-koi and I giving life to our own precious baby."

Kurogane's red eyes softened at the sight of his lover and child together and knew what his most precious memory was; although he was less inclined to say what it was. Pulling Fai's chair closer to him, the black haired ninja tenderly placed a kiss atop his lover's head before murmuring, "Go put Hiro to bed in his crib. The princess, kid, white pork bun and I will clean up."

Giving the ninja a small smile, Fai slowly slid out of his seat and exited through the hallway to put the sleeping Kimihiro to bed.

"Alright, let's clean up, kids," Kurogane grunted as he began to clean up the mess his son had made on the high chair and stacked the foodless plates in a pile. Sakura took the plates and silverware, while Syaoran removed the glasses and several empty pans from the table. Mokona happily bounced back into the kitchen with the empty bottles of sake and wine.

* * *

**C**radling his son to his chest, Fai hummed a lullaby Kurogane would hum for him when he couldn't sleep. Gently prying the chubby hands from his shirt, he laid his son in the crib beside his and Kurogane's bed. They had been grateful to land in a dimension which was prepared for male pregnancies when Fai had gone into labor. It as where they had bought the crib, diapers, clothes, bottles, and many other things for baby Kimihiro.

Fai hadn't told the rest of his 'family,' but he also dreaded the memory of giving birth to Kimihiro because he had received his marking back from Yûko. Apparently Yûko's part-time worker and his "bodyguard" had been sent to the same dimension to return the marking because he had been near death and Kurogane, Sakura, and Syaoran had traded and bargained with the Dimensional Witch to save his life. None of the others would tell him what they had given the Witch, but he was extremely grateful and tried to make sure he told them on a daily basis how thankful he was.

Stripping the drooled shirt from his form, Fai pulled on a clean shirt before leaning over the crib to brush a stray lock of black hair from his son's face. Tenderly placing a kiss on the tiny forehead, he whispered a protection charm around the crib as well as placed a warning charm on it; in case Kimihiro woke up.

Slowly making his way back down the hallway, he heard the gruff voice of his lover talking to their adoptive children. Leaning against the wall in the hallway, the blonde mage listened in; not wanting to ruin the moment for them.

"I don't have a particular favorite memory," Kurogane grunted.

Sakura and Mokona whined, "But Kuro-daddy **must**_** have **_a memory he treasures over all the rest!"

No longer hearing the water running from the sink, Fai assumed they were finishing cleaning the dirty dishes and pots and pans. Fai could picture the ninja crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the use of adding 'daddy' as a honorific to his shortened name. Then he heard, "You are _**not allowed **_to tell that _mother _of yours what I'm about to tell you, understood? If you do tell, I'll deny having admitted anything to you."

Smiling, the blonde knew that Sakura and Mokona would lean in, eager to hear the most precious memory from their adoptive father, while Syaoran would respectfully listen from a distance to what his sensei/adoptive father had to say.

"The first time Fai told me he loved me," Kurogane softly and tersely affirmed. "That is the most precious memory I have from this trip."

Fai felt his eyes water at the memory; that was also another precious memory to him as well. In the Country of Shura, they had been fighting for something they knew little about and had been engaged in combat back-to-back for several days on end. During one of their peaceful nights together, Fai had picked up just enough of Kurogane's native language to say, "Ai shiteru _(I love you)_."

Sakura and Mokona '_aww_'-ed at the revelation (Fai could just picture his lover glaring at the two while blushing); then the princess happily asked, "Alright! Who wants cake? Fai-mommy and I made a chocolate cheesecake to celebrate the two years we've been together."

Kurogane grumbled about his companions having sweet teeth, but reluctantly accepted a piece when Fai reentered the kitchen and told them Kimihiro was asleep.

As soon as their dessert was finished, Fai then asked Mokona to send the rest of the treats to Yûko, the black Mokona, Yûko's diligent worker, and his 'bodyguard'. Kurogane then shuffled the two brunette teens off to bed; he had to carry the princess to her bed before he put Syaoran in the bed beside her. Upon exiting the teens' room, Kurogane found a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist. Hearing the soft sniffing from Fai, he gently turned around in the embrace and returned it.

_"What's the matter?" _the ninja softly murmured into the mage's hair.

Shaking his blonde locks, Fai pressed his cheek against Kurogane's chest, listening to the sound of heart beating beneath the shirt. Clinging to his lover's waist, he mumbled back, _"Promise me you'll never leave me, Kuro-koi… please…"_

Cupping his lover's face between his calloused hands, the ninja wiped away the tears from the right blue eye staring up at him with his thumb. _"I will never leave you, Fai-koi. Never."_

Then, scooping the mage into his arms, Kurogane strode down to the end of the hall and gently deposited his lover onto the bed before crawling into bed with him, kissing away the tears and both repeating the three words that they rarely had to speak: _"I love you."_

* * *

**T**he following morning, the travelers awoke and quickly gathered their things before Mokona sucked them up for the last time and transported them to where they began their journey almost two years ago: at the shop of the Time-Space Witch or Dimension Witch (among many other aliases); also known as Ichihara Yûko.

* * *

_Notes:_

_First, so I added "Reed" as Sakura's last name and "Kinomoto" as Syaoran and I gave Kurogane a middle name and last name. I kind of figured that Sakura didn't have to have a last name, but I was itching to having "Reed" in there. As for Syaoran, I decided since Fujitaka adopted him, Syaoran should have his late name, right? And Kurogane… those words just sprung out from a list of names I have. They fit our ninja, don't they? About Fai's middle name, no, CLAMP has not relieved what the 'D' stands for in his name, I just liked Demetrius._

_Second, so I decided Fai and Kurogane should have a baby… my muse took off with the idea once I read the 11__th __xxxHolic__, (I mean, c'mon, Fai's got blue eyes, Kurogane's hair is black… it fits, no?) thus resulting in this story. I do own this baby Kimihiro, though. _


	2. To the Dimension Witch We Go!

_Hello and welcome to the second part of Journey's End! Please keep in mind that this is Tsubasa version of my story, Family Ties. It is not necessary for you to read Family Ties to understand this story, that is merely the xxxHolic version of this story.  
I hope you enjoyed part one... just think: there are three more parts after this.  
Always, I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or xxxHolic; just the manga I purchased from the local bookstore.  
Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Part II:**

* * *

**T**he following morning, the travelers awoke and quickly gathered their things before Mokona sucked them up for the last time and transported them to where they began their journey almost two years ago: at the shop of the Time-Space Witch or Dimension Witch (among many other aliases); also known as Ichihara Yûko.

Like the first time the four Inter-Dimensional travelers arrived at the Wish Shop in Japan, it was raining; however, unlike the first time, Sakura was awake. She wasn't surprised to see the Time-Space Witch, but she was surprised to see the black-haired ruby-eyed woman dressed in a black dress and knee-high black boots. Only Fai seem to notice that there were two young men standing behind the Dimension Witch this time, not just the one.

Shortly after the group had landed in the dimension of the Dimension Witch, Kimihiro had awoken from sleeping in his daddy's arms. He peered up at the red-eyed ninja, yawning cutely; Kurogane would never admit it aloud, but he thought his son acted like a kitten sometimes.

Rubbing his sapphire eyes, Kimihiro happily chirped: "Ma-me!" _(pronounced as 'mommy') _as his blonde haired 'mother' came into his view.

Kurogane shifted his son in his arms before handing him to his lover, who immediately out stretched his arms and tenderly placed their son on his hip then rubbed his nose against Kimihiro's. Fai cooed, "Aren't you just a sweetheart, Kimihiro-chan?" who gurgled in reply before he happily grabbed the long blonde locks of his 'mother' with a chubby hand.

The instant that the white Mokona landed, it bounced from Sakura's shoulder and was permanently attached to the black Mokona, happily recalling the battle against Fei-Wang Reed and the other numerous adventures of the traveling quartet, as well as their various companions from various dimensions. Anyone could hear the beginnings of the exaggerated fight spewing from the white Mokona, as it began to act out some of the various moves made by Syaoran and Kurogane.

"Welcome back to Japan," the black-haired ruby-eyed Dimension Witch cleared her throat and greeted their guests. "Please make yourselves comfortable while you stay with us."

The four travelers were surprised when they were invited into the "Wish" shop; which they had only briefly seen before their journey had begun. She told them in a mysterious voice that they needed to remain in this dimension for some time before they departed for their native dimensions.

A blue haired girl and a pink haired girl happily mimicked the Witch while opening the doors to the shop: "Make yourselves comfortable! Make yourselves comfortable!"

Her voice returning to normal, the Dimension Witch began introductions. "Instead of calling me 'Dimension Witch' or 'Time-Space Witch,' please just call me Yûko. These young ladies are Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi-

_**"What kind of names are those?!" **_Kurogane roared, his red eyes narrowed at the blue-haired girl and pink-haired girl before the glare switched to their mistress; he was _obviously_ just a tad bit offended.

Fai exchanged confused looks with his adoptive daughter and his adoptive son, but none made an attempt to ask Kurogane or Yûko about the names of the girls.

Yûko just smirked, ignoring the ninja's interruption and continuing her introductions, "-but you can call them Maru and Moro. The two young men on my left, your right, are Watanuki Kimihiro and Dômeki Shizuka. If you need anything, you can just call on one of us."

Syaoran then piped up and gesturing to the quartet, he said, "Yûko-san, Sakura-chan, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and I have wishes we would like granted…"

"We can discuss them over dinner!" Yûko happily replied, a bright smile lighting her face, "Now, everybody inside! And Watanuki, bring out some of that wonderful sake you purchased yesterday!"

The shorter of the two black haired teenagers grumbled about his-drunk-for-a-boss, but nonetheless, complied with her wishes and headed back into the shop with the other teen on his heels. Yûko then swept away from the group, the pair of Mokonas eagerly following her.

Sakura giggled and peering up at Fai, she said, "Isn't it cute, Fai-mommy? Dômeki-kun is protective of Watanuki-kun just like Kuro-daddy is protective of you and Kimi-chan!"

Fai then remembered seeing the two male teenagers after his marking had been returned to him. Smiling, he nodded, "Yes, it is quite cute, Sakura-chan. I bet Yûko-san teases Watanuki-kun mercilessly about it."

Shifting Kimihiro on his hip slightly, Fai then pointed to the two girls holding the doors open for them, "Shall we go inside?"

With that said, the four made their way inside and were shown to the room they would be staying in. Sakura and Syaoran were across the hall from Kurogane, Fai and Kimihiro; Maru and Moro informed them that Watanuki and Dômeki were staying in the room a couple doors down from Kurogane and Fai.

Syaoran, Fai and Sakura asked Kurogane for help putting on the yukatas Yûko had lent them, seeing as Kurogane wore similar clothes in his native country. When they were finally dressed, Syaoran wore a light blue yukata with dark blue cloud pattern, Fai wore a light green yukata with dark green floral pattern and matching obi, Sakura was dressed in a lavender yukata with silver moons and stars decorating it and a violet obi, and Kurogane wore a simple crimson yukata with gold obi. Kimihiro had happily been held by Sakura when Fai and Syaoran were being helped into their outfits and then Fai held their son while Sakura was helped into her yukata.

* * *

**A**fter the travelers had gotten into their new clothes, they were ushered into the dining area by Maru and Moro. Yûko and the Mokonas were already seated and had opened a bottle of sake.

Yûko smiled as Fai sat beside her, Kurogane taking the spot to his lover's right side. Sakura then made her way, with some help from her boyfriend, to the other side of the table. The Mokonas busied themselves pouring sake for Sakura, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane, little Kimihiro eyeing the manjuus as they happily hopped around.

"Well, who wants to start with their wish?" Yûko enigmatically and gleefully (_too_ gleefully Kurogane concluded) asked before she downed another glass of sake after the Mokonas shouted: **"Kampai!"**

Glancing at Kurogane, who shrugged, Fai turned his blue eye back to the Dimension Witch: "Kuro-myuu and I wish to return to Nihon, Japan, Kuro-chan's native country, with Kimihiro-chan."

Sakura and Syaoran began a soft conversation about returning to Clow, but were interrupted by the Mokonas, who started asking questions about the Kingdom of Clow. Yûko smiled, "Alright. I can grant your wish, Fai-kun, Kurogane-kun. Part of your price has been paid… but there is just _one_ problem."

Kurogane snorted, "_Problem_, woman? What problem?"

The Dimension Witch smirked at the black haired ninja. "Wouldn't you like to know, Kurogane-kun?"

Crimson eyes narrowed at the unctuous woman sipping her fourth or fifth glass of sake. Ruby eyes stared back at him; a glimmer in her eyes daring him to say something. Wisely, the ninja kept his mouth shut and settled on rolling his eyes at Yûko.

"The problem is with my magic," she replied, ruby eyes staring intently at Kurogane, before tossing back the rest of the alcohol into her throat. "I will need a minimum of two weeks to be able to transport anyone into another dimension."

Fai and Kurogane exchanged a glance; they were still wondering about the other part of the price. Softly clearing his throat, Fai piped up, "Yûko-san, what is the other part of the price?"

Yûko held up on finger to the blonde haired mage. Sniffing the air, she cried in delight: "You made oden, Watanuki? Oh, and I smell buridaikon… and yakitori… oh, and sôki soba… and gomoku rice and tsukudani! Ah, I knew there was a reason I hired you!"

Watanuki then appeared with Maru and Moro and his boyfriend carrying trays of food for their guests.

* * *

**O**nce Watanuki had doled out amounts of each food for all of their guests, everyone began to dig in and the conversation waned from wishes to lesser subjects. Sakura, Syaoran, Dômeki and Watanuki sat on Yûko's left and were swapping stories about their adventures (or misadventures as Watanuki sometimes referred to them). Meanwhile, Fai, Kurogane, and Yûko continued their previous conversion before the two high school students had come out with food.

"The other part of the price for returning to Nihon, Japan," she began, "will be that the dormant gene of spirits being attracted to baby Kimihiro's blood will be activated when he has turned five years of age - in the country of Nihon, that is."

Frowning, Fai and Kurogane exchanged a worried glance. Fai, whose blue eye returned to his son, inquired, "What all does Kimi-chan's blood attracting spirits entail?"

Yûko swallowed some sake, her ruby eyes carefully studying the happy baby. "It means he would see spirits, be able to interact with them… essentially it means that he will be more of an attraction to the spirits than Tomoyo-hime _(Princess Tomoyo)_."

Keeping their eyes on their crawling son chasing after the Mokona pair around the room, Fai and Kurogane began verbally listing the pros and cons of the situation, trying to keep their voices from growing too loud and scaring Kimihiro. Fai wasn't against paying the price, just was insistent that Kimihiro learn how to defend himself from them. On the other hand, Kurogane was all for Kimihiro learning to protect himself from the spirits, but he was firmly against having their son seeing things they couldn't - although Fai reasoned that Tomoyo could help Kimihiro when he was old enough.

"It would be a price well paid, erm, a decent sacrifice," came a voice interrupting their heated, but quiet, debate. Watanuki had spoken up; it was clear what he had said had caught Fai and Kurogane's attention.

Kurogane's red eyes narrowed at the teen seated opposite him and he grumbled, "How would it be **decent**?"

The young man's bi-colored eyes hardened. "Because he won't be the only one who sees the spirits. And if there's someone to help him understand what he's seeing and not claim he's being delusional, it would be positive reinforcement for Kimi-chan."

A frown marred Fai's pale face as he gently accepted his son from Sakura. Raising his blue eye to Watanuki's bi-color eyes, he softly inquired, "Do you see spirits as well Watanuki-kun?"

"Yes," came the unhesitant reply. Sapphire and honey orbs turning to look at the mage, Watanuki confessed, "I have seen them since I was five years old."

Fai and Kurogane exchanged a look of disbelief; it was plausible that this Watanuki Kimihiro shared the same soul as Kimihiro - but did they? Looking back at the young man before them who saw spirits, they heard him say, "I have a feeling that if you remain in this dimension, Kimi-chan will lose you both-"

Kurogane snorted at the comment, crossing his arms over his chest; obviously not believing he and his lover would die in this dimension. A gentle slap on his arm from his lover turned his attention back to their son, who was currently attempting to claw his way up the table.

"-and see the spirits anyway. If you pay the price, at least he will remember and be able to interact with his parents."

Standing up, collecting empty trays, he muttered, "Excuse me…" then he left the room. Both Sakura and Dômeki made to stand up to comfort the teen, but Yûko made a gesture for them to stay, while she, Maru and Moro trailed behind Watanuki with any empty dishes or excess plates.

* * *

**S**yaoran and Sakura exchanged worried glances and words about their friend while Dômeki sat back down, his golden eyes still dazed by sad look Watanuki had worn as he exited the room. Fingering the wards he had recently made in the pocket of his jacket, Dômeki then decided the family sitting across from him would need them more than his spirit-seeing boyfriend. After all, he could always take his boyfriend back to the temple until they had replaced the old wards in Watanuki's apartment.

Meanwhile, Kurogane considered what the bi-color eyed teen had told them; staring into the blue eye of the mage, he knew he had no chance of ever winning against his lover. Giving a slight nod of the head, he silently consented to the price. Uncrossing his arms, the ninja then took their son into his arms and began softly talking to the baby in his arms; it seemed Kimihiro was more interested in crawling over his father's shoulder.

Fai held a hand up to his mouth, a poor attempt to hide his smile and giggles. Kurogane then went to pull the little tyke down from his shoulder, but he didn't need to: just then, Kimihiro slid down his yukata, landing in his father's lap with a soft 'plop.' Kimihiro burst out giggling before clutching onto Kurogane's yukata with his chubby hands.

Amidst Kimihiro's adventure on his father's yukata, Dômeki had made his way to the happy couple with their child and presented the blonde with a slim stack of paper.

"They're wards," was the answer to question still remaining on Fai's lips. "My late grandfather used to make them. I made a set for _**my **_Kimihiro that he uses. They work when placed in the corners of the North, West, East, and South of a room. I thought they might help Kimihiro-chan when he's old enough."

Fai clutched the wards in hands protectively, his blue eye welling up. "Thank you Dômeki-kun… I'm sure Kimi-chan will greatly appreciate them when he's of age."

Kurogane nodded his thanks to the archer, who then urbanely removed himself from the couple and sat back down in his original seat. Upon Dômeki being seated, Yûko then waltzed her way back into the room they were gathered for eating, carrying a bottle of Shochu liquor.

"Ta-da!" she cried happily.

Baby Kimihiro immediately tried to mimic the Dimension Witch, chirping, "Ta-da!" at an octave higher and threw his arms excitedly in the air. Fai and Sakura giggled at Kimi-chan's mimicking; Kurogane simply frowned, shaking his head, muttering under his breath, _"Hiro, you're not supposed to take so much after your mother… I need someone else in the house to take my side…"_

Hiro, as Kurogane called their son, hearing his father's grumbling, simply smiled up at the ninja. Fai saw his lover's face melt into a smile as their son beamed up at him; the mage knew Kurogane would do anything for that smile, simply because Kimihiro's smile matched his mother's.

The white Mokona and black Mokona happily sang out, "That's Shochu liquor! Yay!"

Then Watanuki reemerged from the kitchen, carrying a second plate of desserts. Grabbing two plates of crème brûlée; one for himself, one for Dômeki. Then sitting down beside his boyfriend, who instantly grabbed a fork and began devouring the dessert. Syaoran followed Watanuki's example and took a plate for himself and one for Sakura, who was quietly conversing with Watanuki about spirits and asking he was alright.

Fai took two pieces of dessert, one for Kurogane and one for himself. Picking up an extra spoon for Kimihiro, the blonde fed himself a forkful of the dessert. He hummed in appreciation; it was quite delicious. Smiling at his lover, he scooped up a piece of the dessert using the fork, wagging it in front of Kurogane's mouth until the black haired man ate it.

"Watanuki-kun?" came the melodious voice belonging to Fai. "I hear you made this delightful dessert… what is it called?"

Watanuki smiled and replied, "Crème brûlée," as Fai then fed some to Kimi-chan, whose blue eyes lit up with delight as his _Ma-me_ played 'airplane' with his spoon before it landed in his mouth.

Beaming at the spirit-seeing teen, Fai gleefully announced, "We will have to swap recipes! I have some that I think you will like to try!"

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up with excitement as she asked, "Will you teach me how to make this? It's absolutely scrumptious, Watanuki-kun!"

"Sure, Sakura-chan," the spirit-seeing-chef replied, "I'd be happy to teach you!"

Syaoran then piped up, "Tomorrow, Sakura-hime, after we get some sleep."

Sakura cutely pouted, then giggled before chiding her boyfriend, "For the last time, Syaoran-kun, please just call me Sakura-chan!"

Syaoran missed the look that his girlfriend passed to the Dimension Witch, who nodded at the princess; Kurogane didn't miss the look and wondered what Sakura was planning to ask. A small frown crinkled his forehead as he thought; he knew Fai had fed baby Kimihiro several spoonfuls of the dessert from the spirit-seeing teen. Kurogane heard Kimihiro mumbling, _"Ma-me… ma-me… ma-me…" _before the babe loudly yawned.

Kurogane felt Fai extracted their son from his arms, cradling their son to his chest as the baby fought not to fall asleep. Turning his thoughts away from his adoptive daughter and her wish, Kurogane pulled his mage into his lap. Fai instantly relaxed as his back hit Kurogane's chest while he kept cooing lullabies to their son.

Sakura and Syaoran began a conversation with Yûko about their wish. Their hushed tones kept the happy couple from listening in, but the two already knew that their adoptive son and daughter were eager to return to their native Kingdom of Clow.

"Alright, so Sakura-chan, you and Syaoran-kun want to return to the Kingdom of Clow," Yûko softly cleared her throat and clarified the wish aloud. Then she told the two brunette teens, "the price for the trip has already mostly paid."

Sakura and Syaoran held hands as they exchanged confused and worried glances; oblivious to the looks, Yûko continued, telling them what the other part of their price was: "The only thing you need to concern yourself with is taking a baby Mokona home and a calling-mirror. Any questions?"

The tension eased out of the teens. Sakura beamed, happy at the information, while Syaoran asked, "Baby Mokona?"

Yûko giggled. "Of course! Our Mokonas have mated and are expecting babies!"

Syaoran just blinked his amber eyes; he was surprised that the white Mokona and black Mokona had already mated, when they had barely been in the present dimension for six hours. Kurogane and Watanuki both protested at hearing the information; Watanuki groaning about more alcoholics, while Kurogane complaining about mini-manjuu's running about. Fai and Sakura just 'aww'-ed and asked the white and black Mokonas what they were going to name the babies.

Curiosity getting the better part of her, Sakura somewhat leaned across the table to ask, "What's a calling-mirror?"

Yûko pulled out a mirror with silver handle. "This is a calling-mirror! All you have to do is say the name of the person you want to talk to, and _bam! _You will see their face appear; that is, if they answer the mirror!"

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up once more, "That's amazing! Who all has one?"

Grinning, Yûko leaned over the other half of the table and whispered in the princess's ear, _"When I am done with this group, I will have one, Watanuki and D__ô__meki-kun will share one, your brother and Yukito-san will share one, you and Syaoran-kun with share one, and Fai-san and Kurogane-san will have one!"_

Sakura happily squealed at the information, while Syaoran cast a glance over at Watanuki and Dômeki; both shrugged, neither having an answer for the brunet teen.

It was then that Kurogane took his sleeping son from Fai, who pecked him on the cheek, and then he turned to Syaoran and Sakura, "Alright, time to go to bed - you've had enough to drink."

Syaoran nodded, while Sakura cutely pouted at her adoptive father, her yawn nearly ruining her pout, then she whined, "But Kuro-ddddddaaaaaaaadddddddddddyyyyyyy!"

"C'mon Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, holding out a hand for her. "We'll see Dômeki-kun, Watanuki-kun, and Yûko-san tomorrow morning…"

Kurogane grumbled, "This is the **last** time I deal with you drunk, Sakura. Just who gave you alcohol?"

No one confessed; even with Kurogane glaring at the white Mokona and black Mokona and Yûko.

Huffing, Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's offered hand, then wobbled over to Fai, giving him a kiss goodnight and mumbling "Good night Fai-mommy," then waved good night to Watanuki and Dômeki, beamed at Yûko, before allowing herself to be helped to the bedroom she was sharing with Syaoran.

Kurogane waited for his adoptive son and adoptive daughter to exit the dining room before he silently followed them. As the two brunettes stumbled to their room, they were giggling. Kurogane resisted rolling his eyes when he realized _why_ the two were giggling.

Well, just what was the cause of their giggle feast? Sakura had let out a _"meow" _escape her lips instead of saying "goodnight" to Kurogane, while Syaoran had followed with a _"woof"_, although Syaoran had seemed more lucid between the two just moments earlier.

Upon making sure the two brunettes got into their separate beds for the evening, Kurogane crossed the hall to his and Fai's bedroom, where he carefully put their son in his crib. Kimihiro was sound asleep, the black haired man was happy to note; most the time Kimihiro pitched a fit before going to bed. Not tonight - the babe merely grabbed the stuffed cat Fai had bought for his first birthday and was completely out.

Brushing a stray lock of black hair from his son's head, Kurogane pondered what the spirit-seer had told them. Surely seeing ghosts and spirits like Tomoyo-hime wouldn't hinder Kimihiro from learning how to fight and protect others. Tucking the sheets and blankets tightly around his son, Kurogane exited the room without so much a peep.

* * *

**U**pon hearing his lover's softened voice from the other side of the wall, Kurogane paused in his trek back to the dining room; curious as to what the blonde was telling the Witch and her companions.

_"-without Kurogane and Kimi-chan, my life is so bleak and empty. And I would die, and I mean die, if I were forced to return to Celes…"_

Looking up at Watanuki and Dômeki just enjoying the moment of being wrapped up in each other; part of Fai was envious.

"Kuro-chu taught me how to live and I don't want to go back to half-living again. I- well, if I were bonded - body, soul, heart, and mind - to Kuro-minta, then no one in Nihon, … well, no one could say anything against our relationship and they couldn't hurt Kimi-chan…"

Kurogane then decided that now was the best time to make himself known to his lover and strode into the room before sitting beside his blonde haired lover. Crimson eyes focused on the black haired woman, he declared, "If you're going to bond Fai to me, Witch, then I wish to be bonded - body, soul, heart, and mind - to Fai."

Fai's blue eye widened in surprise at his lover's declaration, before softening at the thought that Kurogane would want to be bonded to him as well.

_"Kuro-sama…"_ he whispered before proceeding to throw himself into Kurogane's open arms, tightly wrapping his own arms around the ninja, who returned the embrace and gently kissed Fai's forehead.

Yûko smiled at the couple. "Like Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, most of your price has already been paid. The other part-"

"What do you mean it's already been paid, Yûko-san," interrupted Watanuki, who yawned. "I know it's like Syaoran-kun paid ahead of time to save me, but… well, _**how**_ has it already been paid?"

Yûko turned her ruby eyes to her tired bi-color eyed part-timer worker; he was also her apprentice, although she had yet to tell him. "Well, Watanuki, I'm sure you and Dômeki-kun remember the battle against Fei-Wang Reed and his demise, ne?"

Fai felt Kurogane's arms tighten around his waist at the mere mention of the very, very deceased Fei-Wang Reed; the blonde just relaxed in the embrace assuring his ninja he was indeed fine. Both knew how much they had sacrificed in order to stop the psychotic man from sacrifices even more lives for the sake of his dream.

Both teens nodded. Fai managed to catch the sad glance that the bi-color eyed teen cast at his counterpart; Watanuki wore a frown while Dômeki wore a blank look.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Sakura-chan, and Syaoran-kun fought in that battle as well… you just didn't see them. That is the bulk of their price, because I am limited in what I can do…" Yûko's face clearly showed that she would have liked to have done more.

Turning her attention back to Fai and Kurogane, "The other part of your price is the same as Sakura-chan's and Syaoran-kun's… you will take a calling-mirror and a baby Mokona with you when you return to Nihon. Oh, and I have full Grandmother-rights to Kimi-chan!"

Then her traditional lecherous grin spread across her face, "As well as any _**other**_children you might have in the future!"

Kurogane growled before reluctantly agreeing to the terms, while Fai accepted immediately.

Yûko beamed happily at the couple, "We will complete the bonding ceremony tomorrow… seeing as we need four people to witness it."

"Watanuki, you and Dômeki-kun should spend the night… it will be easier tomorrow…" Yûko yawned, before calling to Maru and Moro, who helped their mistress down the hallway, get washed, and go to bed.

Watanuki and Dômeki looked at each other, Dômeki silently shrugged before they stood up and Watanuki grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Dômeki just nodded to the other couple, while Watanuki mumbled, "Well, good night Fai-san, good night Kurogane-san."


	3. Bound Heart, Soul, Mind and Body

Author's Note: **I am not going to apologize for cutting out the scene you (my lovely reader) probably wanted to read between Fai and Kurogane. **If you want me to post it on , you _need to tell_**_ me_** because I'm not feeling the love right now and I would like to know whether or not anyone enjoys this piece.

_Now, for your information:_ I am experiencing technical difficulties, so if this story does not immediately update next week - that is why (there are only two parts left, one of which is almost finished). I have finished the sequel to this, it is also a short story, and it is titled Dream Catcher, please look for it once this is done.

* * *

**T**he next morning found Fai waking from sleeping atop Kurogane's chest; which made the blonde rather reluctant to move. Blinking, he rubbed the sleep from his right eye as his brain registered last night's activities - consisting of Kurogane making passionate love to him into the early part of the morning. Peering down at the chest he was happily strewn across haphazardly and an arm holding him close, Fai smiled lovingly at the face of his sleeping lover. Brushing several strays locks of black hair out of Kurogane's face, Fai chastely kissed the scratchy cheek before he slid out of the strong embrace and quietly made his way towards the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

While he washed himself off, Fai hummed the same lullaby Kurogane occasionally hummed to Kimihiro when the poor babe couldn't sleep. It was a soothing, loving song Fai discovered; he pondered where his lover had learned it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back. Fai let out an '_eep_' in protest before he realized Kurogane was holding him to his chest and he relaxed into the embrace. The black haired ninja was still half-asleep because he rested his forehead in the crook of Fai's neck and ignored the water as it slowly began to turn cold. The blonde chuckled at his sleepy 'puppy's morning ritual -or rather lack there of this morning- and somehow managed to wash them both off before stumbling out of the shower to get dressed in clothes provided by Yûko.

By the time they had finished showering and getting dressed, Kurogane was back to functioning as normal. Fai then tenderly lifted the sleeping Kimihiro from his crib, kissing the top of the babe's head before he changed the little boy's diaper and clothes while Kurogane gathered their son's bottle and breakfast supplies. Kurogane took sleeping Kimihiro from Fai, as the blonde slipped out of their bedroom and went to check on Sakura and Syaoran to see if they were awake.

As Fai turned around, he was greeted with a very perky Yûko, dressed in a bright light blue kimono with violet obi, who quietly asked for a moment of his time. Nodding, Yûko then waved for the blonde to follow her to the end of the hallway, where no one was sleeping. The white Mokona and black Mokona bounded into the hallway, the black perched on Yûko's shoulder, the white happy sitting on Fai's shoulder and rubbing cheeks with the blonde mage, also referred to as "Fai-mommy" by said Mokona.

"I want to tell you something about the bonds you wished for, Fai-kun," the Dimension Witch softly said as she turned to face him. "The bonds will be… _picky_… about how far you and Kurogane can be physically for the first couple months. But you both will need to coax the bond into not panicking every time one of you is not in eyesight of the other. It will help when Kurogane goes off to defend Nihon or Suwa from invaders or oni or youma. Does this make sense?"

Nodding, Fai asked, "How will we _coax_ into allowing for that kind of separation, Yûko-san?"

Yûko smiled mysteriously and knowingly, "Practice, Fai-kun. Practice."

A frown settled on Fai's forehead, but he assumed that Kurogane and himself would figure it out when they were bonded.

Turning away from the blonde haired mage, she softly requested: "Please wake up Watanuki and Dômeki-kun for me, would you Fai-kun, after you wake up Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?"

"Of course, Yûko-san," a grin spread across Fai's face, "I would love to!"

After Fai checked on Sakura and Syaoran, he sent the two to Kurogane, who would help them with the yukatas, then he walked towards the other end of the hallway. Upon finding Watanuki and Dômeki's room, the blonde listened for a moment, attempting to see if the two male teenagers were up.

"Watanuki-kun? Dômeki-kun?" Fai called out in a cheerful voice, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything important happening between the teens on the other side of the wall. "Yûko-san wants to know if you're up yet?"

The mage heard Watanuki grumble incoherently, before the spirit-seeing teen raised his voice so Fai could hear his reply: "Hai _(yes)_, Fai-san, tell Yûko-san I'm up… well, just give me a minute to change clothes and I'll start breakfast."

Smiling, the blonde left the pair to get dressed. Walking away from the room (and out of hearing range of the ears inside the room), the white Mokona perched on his shoulder giggled that Watanuki was being preoccupied by Dômeki; Fai chuckled and quietly agreed.

* * *

**F**ai and Sakura were already discussing possible options for breakfast, while Kurogane leaned against a counter, holding a sleeping baby Kimihiro, and Syaoran was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, when Watanuki and Dômeki entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo gozaimasu _(Good morning)_," Watanuki greeted the group as he put on his apron, "erm, I mean, good morning!"

Sakura and Fai beamed at the spirit-seeing teen and they happily replied, "Good morning Watanuki-kun!" while Kurogane merely grunted as an acknowledgement to the teen (he still marveled at their cheerfulness in the morning) and Syaoran mumbled, "Good morning, Watanuki-kun…"

Yûko then barged in, a bright smile plastered on her face to match her bright colored kimono. "Watanuki! Is breakfast ready?"

"**NO!**" shouted Watanuki as he turned to glare at his boss. "_**I just got up!**_"

Then the bi-color eyed spirit-seeing teen made a shooing motion with his hands to Yûko, Kurogane, Syaoran, and his boyfriend, "Out! Out! Out! Or you won't get breakfast!"

And as an almost-after-thought Watanuki added: "And **NO LIQUOR!**"

Fai and Sakura burst into peals of laughter and giggles while Watanuki rolled his eyes as they overheard Yûko drawl, "Ah, Watanuki knows me all too well!"

Turning back to Fai and Sakura, Watanuki smiled as he pulled on an apron, "So, shall we get started?"

"What are we going to make, Watanuki-kun?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes wide with delight.

Watanuki grinned at the curious princess. "I'm thinking pancakes and waffles, Sakura-chan. Unless there's something else you had in mind?"

Fai chirped, "That sounds good to me!"

"What about those sweets Yûko-san sent us when we were in Oto country?" Sakura asked, "Those were _**so**_ delicious!"

Watanuki laughed as he began to pull out ingredients and utensils they would be using. "You mean the Fondant au Chocolat?"

Sakura and Fai eagerly nodded. The brunette princess asked, "Did you make those as well, Watanuki-kun?"

Nodding, the spirit-seer said, "I make them for Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan. Yûko-san insists upon them."

Fai and Sakura pulled on the aprons Watanuki offered them before they began making the pancakes and waffles.

* * *

**T**owards the end of their cooking, they heard a pattering of feet and Syaoran crying out, "Kimi-chan, don't go in there!" but the brunet teen was too late. The thirteen-month-old baby had half-crawled/half-walked to his _Ma-me_. Fai grinned when he felt a pair of chubby hands clutching onto his pant leg; he set down the ingredients for making a bottle of milk for his son, then he quickly wiped his hands off in his apron.

"Kimi-chan, you're not causing problems for your older brother, are you, sweetie?" the blonde mage asked as he leaned down to pick up his son, who was watching Watanuki and Sakura with wide, curious blue eyes. Kissing his son's cheek and placing him on his hip, Fai hummed as he finished making a bottle for the black-haired blue-eyed toddler he was holding.

"Kimi-chan, here's your bottle!"

Kimihiro clapped, turning his attention to the bottle Fai waved in front of him. He chirped, "Bot! Bot!"

Fai rubbed his cheek against his son's, "Aw, aren't you adorable, Kimi-chan?" as the little boy happily sucked on the bottle of milk.

Syaoran stumbled into the kitchen, accidentally knocking into his hime, who was holding a bowl of pancake batter.

"Sakura-chan!" he cried, before catching the falling young woman and her bowl and placed her back on her feet. Beaming up at her savior, she kissed his cheek and said, "Why, thank you, Syaoran-kun!"

Meanwhile, Kimihiro sucked on his bottle, his blue eyes staring intently at Watanuki and what the teen was making.

Watanuki smiled up at baby Kimihiro when he realized the baby was fascinated with watching him finish making the last of waffles. Offering one of the cooler waffles to the baby, the spirit-seer asked, "Do you want a waffle, Kimi-chan?"

Gurgling at the young man who shared half of the same soul he did, baby Kimihiro eagerly stretched out an arm, clenching and unclenching his tiny fist to the waffle, the other arm still preoccupied with the bottle.

"Want!" the little tyke cried out gleefully. "Want!"

Kurogane had softly snuck into the kitchen around the time his lover handed their son a bottle of milk. His scarlet eyes trained on his son while he watched from leaning against the spare wall. When the spirit-seeing teen offered Kimihiro a waffle, he grunted, "What do you say, Hiro?"

Watanuki's bi-colored eyes and baby Kimihiro's blue eyes turned to the black haired ninja. Cocking his head to one side, baby Kimihiro raised his voice, _**"Pweeze?"**_

Nodding, Kurogane let a small smile pass his lips as his son attempted to be polite.

Chuckling, Watanuki offered the waffle to the baby again. Fai turned his blue eye to look at the spirit-seer, "Watanuki-kun, would you please take Kimi-chan for me? Sakura-chan and I are almost done with the pancakes, so we'll take the food out to the ravishing people waiting for it."

Before Kurogane could step in and take his son, Fai grabbed his lover's hand, "C'mon Kuro-minta, your daughter and I are going to need help serving!"

Nodding, the bi-color eyed teen placed down the waffle before gently accepting baby Kimihiro, who giggled while being handed over to the bespectacled teen (Kurogane suspected his toddler knew he was upset about the arrangements).

Baby Kimihiro cried, "Waff! Waff! Pweeze?"

Kurogane grunted, but complied with his mage's wishes; but kept an eye as his son was handed to Watanuki, grumbling about breaking bones in the spirit-seeing-teen if he hurt his son. Fai gave his lover a look, which shut the ninja up, but Kurogane couldn't help but glare at Watanuki as the spirit-seeing young man handed a cooled waffle to his excited son.

* * *

**A**s soon as breakfast was finished, Yûko had Maru and Moro gather outfits from the Treasure room for herself, Watanuki, Dômeki, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and baby Kimihiro. She then instructed Watanuki and Dômeki into a changing room with Syaoran and Kurogane, before she and Sakura entered a separate changing room with Fai.

Yûko changed into a lavish crimson and black kimono with butterflies decorating it. Sakura was wearing a light pink and white kimono with Sakura blossoms as the pattern, stretching up from the bottom hem of the kimono.

Fai had pulled on a pair of white pants and slipped into a sleeveless white Chinese-styled shirt, with a blue water-designed clasp holding it closed. Yûko had helped the blonde mage put on his outer white robe, which had a pattern of blue water creeping up from the bottom to mid-thigh, and again on the arms, as well as the left side of the robe. The outfit was completed with a wide blue sash tied around his hips.

Sakura had changed her adoptive baby brother into a blue kimono with black obi.

"Isn't mommy pretty, Kimi-chan?" she asked the little boy. He smiled at her and chirped, "Ma-me! Pretty! Ma-me! Pretty!"

Yûko and Fai chuckled before Sakura exited the changing room with her baby brother. Yûko went out with the two, but told Fai to stay put.

* * *

**W**atanuki wore a violet kimono with a cloud-illusion pattern to it while Dômeki wore a gold kimono without a design on the material. They had helped Syaoran into his green kimono with a forest theme to it.

Kurogane had put on black pants and a sleeveless black Chinese shirt with a red fire-designed clasp at the top. He had quickly pulled on the accompanying black robe with red fire pattern creeping up from the bottom of the robe to around his knees, then again on the arms and the right side of his robe. He then tied the red slash around his hips, before he exited the changing room with his adoptive son, Watanuki and Dômeki.

* * *

**Y**ûko went out briefly to direct Kurogane, Syaoran and Dômeki outside of the shop and on to the yawn, where there was a small ceremonial circle etched onto the ground with what appeared to be chalk. She ordered Kurogane to stand just outside of the circle, and then Syaoran was stand to his adoptive father's right beside Dômeki, who stood at Kurogane's left.

Yûko then had Sakura and Watanuki wait by the open doors, while Sakura held her baby brother, Watanuki held a set of rings. She had told them when the music started, they were to "gently float out" and stand in the same positions as their boyfriends, but on the opposite side of the circle.

Then she scurried back to get Fai, who stumbled slightly out of the changing room, seeing as his nerves were a wreck. Once he saw Sakura and Watanuki and his son beaming up at him, he felt some of the tension ease away. Smiling back at them, Yûko said, "Alright, it's time… are you ready?"

"Yes," the blonde mage answered confidently as his sapphire eye turned to study the Dimension Witch. "I am."

Yûko then swept out of the shop, made her way to the opposite side of the circle, then waved for Maru and Moro and the Mokonas to begin playing a harp, a flute, a plastic mini-piano, and a tambourine. When the music began, Sakura and Watanuki came out of the shop, in sync with each other and the music. Once they took their spots, Sakura standing directly across from Syaoran and Watanuki across from Dômeki, Fai then appeared in the doorway. His blue eye locked with Kurogane's red orbs, both of their breaths caught at the sight of each other.

Fai gracefully floated down the steps, almost as if he were in a dream, and made his way to standing beside Kurogane. They were in a world belonging to only them, until Yûko softly asked, "Do you, Fai Demetrius Flowright, wish to bind yourself - body, soul, mind, and heart - to this man, Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi, the father of your child, Kimihiro?"

Nodding, his eye still glued to the loving scarlet orbs looking down at him, Fai replied, "I do."

Turning her ruby eyes to his counterpart, Yûko asked, "Do you, Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi, wish to bind yourself - body, soul, mind and heart - to this man, Fai Demetrius Flowright, the mother of your child, Kimihiro?"

Kurogane answered, "I do."

"Then please step into the circle of binding and hold hands," Yûko instructed.

Both, bare foot, stepped into the circle holding each other's hands. The lines of the circle then brightened from the musty gray to a pure white, at which point Yûko said, "Once you exit this circle, whether or not the ceremony is complete, you are now bound by soul."

Fai and Kurogane had only briefly felt a tug from their bodies; Fai smiled brilliantly at Kurogane, to which the black haired man returned a soft smile of his own.

"Now that you are bound by your souls, Fai, please place your right hand over Kurogane's heart."

Placing his right hand over Kurogane's heart, Fai heard the steady beat that lulled him to sleep each night.

Yûko turned to Kurogane, "Now, Kurogane, please place your right hand over Fai's heart."

Kurogane released Fai's left hand and did as he was told, placing his hand over Fai's heart.

The Dimension Witch then said, "Repeat after me… I take this man as the holder of my heart."

"I take this man as the holder of my heart," came the echoing response from the couple, then Yûko said, "I take this man as the keeper of my heart."

Fai and Kurogane echoed the words, "I take this man as the keeper of heart." Once the last word fell from their lips, the shirts they were wearing opened and a red light grew from their fingertips. When the light died down, a design matching the one found on Sakura's feather was just barely etched on their skin where their hands on been.

At this point, Sakura noticed that her baby brother was soundly asleep and stopped gently bouncing him, instead cradled him to her chest. Yûko smiled, watching the surprise flicker across the two men's faces, but continued with the ceremony. "Now that you are bound by heart, Fai, please place your left hand on Kurogane's right temple."

Fai raised his slightly shaking left hand and placed it on his lover's right temple.

"Kurogane, please place your left hand on Fai's right temple."

Kurogane did as he was told, eyes locked on that of sapphire eye gazing at him with love. Yûko then said, "Repeat after me… I bind myself in mind, heart, and soul to this man."

Both echoed the words simultaneously, "I bind myself in mind, heart, and soul to this man."

The shining design above their hearts continued to make its way up to the temple, where it ended. Once again, the light died down. Yûko outstretched her hand to Watanuki, who placed two rings into the palm of her hand; both silver etched with words from deceased language that would forever bind the two souls the rings belonged to. Yûko smiled at the couple, "Now that you are bound heart, soul, and mind, you may release your hands from their positions."

Fai and Kurogane slowly lowered their hands from each other's temples and hearts, briefly admiring the matching designs glowing on their skin. Yûko continued, "Once I have read the last part of the bonding ceremony, you must slip the ring I hand you onto your bonded's left ring finger before repeating the bonding words."

Handing each of them a ring, Yûko then finished the chant, "For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until our next life together."

Fai slipped the ring onto Kurogane's left ring finger at the exact time Kurogane slid the ring onto Fai's left ring finger.

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until our next life together," they echoed the words. The light from the designs on their skin merged with a light from their matching rings. Yûko then said, "Quickly, seal your bond with a kiss of everlasting love!"

Fai and Kurogane did not need prodding; the two gently floated together and kissed, sealing all four of their bonds. While they were kissing, Watanuki, Yûko, Sakura, Syaoran, and Dômeki saw the change in Fai and Kurogane's clothes. Where Kurogane had been wearing a red-fire pattern, it was replaced by a soft blue-water pattern from Fai's robes, and where Fai wore a blue-water pattern, it changed to a red-fire pattern that Kurogane had worn.

* * *

**Mer de Serenitius, The Moon**

* * *

**T**he rest of the group in the Dimension Witch's Japan did not notice, but for a brief moment, Fai and Kurogane were lifted from the current dimension they resided in and entered a new dimension. As their feet touched the marble floor, the couple broke apart, slightly panting from the kiss. Both gazed into each others eyes, or in Fai's case, eye.

They turned, expecting to find their adoptive son and daughter, as well as their biological son, the Mokonas, the Dimension Witch, her apprentice and his boyfriend, but rather, no one was there. Pulling his blonde haired lover closer to him, Kurogane eyed their surroundings. They were standing on a gazebo with a silver-white marbled floor, a half-sphere ceiling with an evening sky with planets and stars painted on it and white pillars surrounding where the floor ended and a garden of flowers began.

"Kuro-koi…" Fai whispered, "where do you think we are?"

The ninja grunted, "I'd guess we're either in another dimension or a plane of existence that lays on top of the dimension we were just in."

Neither Fai nor Kurogane heard footsteps, but they were startled when they heard, "You are technically in the same dimension."

Kurogane gently pushed his bonded behind him; he was regretting not carrying his usual sword, as he whirled around.

"But you're on the Moon. In fact, you are standing on the only remains of a once great kingdom," was the full explanation from the same serene, melodic voice.

Tugging on Kurogane's arm, Fai pointed and their eyes fell on a smiling white haired petite woman standing on the opposite side of the circular gazebo. She wore her hair in two distinct round balls, the rest fell to the ground in two streamers. Upon her forehead was a up-right golden crescent moon and she was dressed in a strapless white dress.

"I apologize for disturbing you," she said, attempting to soothe their nerves. "Let me introduce myself, I am Neo-Queen Serenity. May I inquire as to who the two of you are?"

Fai spoke up for himself and his lover. "My name is Fai D. Flowright, and this is my bonded, Kurogane Toushi."

Serenity's face lit up and she clapped her hands with delight, "Why, that would explain how you got here!"

Fai noticed how her entire body and dress shimmered with an unearthly light, it had an almost surreal deception to it. Cocking his head to one side, the blonde asked, "You are not physically here, are you, Serenity-ouhi-sama _(Queen Serenity)_?"

The smile slipped from her face before she shook her head and softly replied, "No, I am not."

"Then how are you here?" Kurogane grunted, frowning while casting a glance at the corner of his eye at his lover.

Serenity paused, then waved her hand at him before shoving it through herself. Both men winced at her action; but she then explained, "This is just a transmission of myself. I like spending time on my home planet."

Before they could ask anything else, she continued, "Physically, I am in a deep slumber in a Japan on dimension laying over top of this one. I cast a spell on the world to put everyone to sleep… I literally encased the world in ice, suspending all life until I have enough power to stop the destruction of that world."

"Why would you do that?" Fai asked, holding tightly to Kurogane's hand.

Smiling, she said, "It was part of my plan to stop Fei-Wang Reed from taking souls from that dimension… among other reasons."

The blonde rubbed his chin, recalling a story from his home country about a woman who would encase her planet in ice. Then it dawned on him and he softly inquired: "Are you to become Lady Cosmos, Serenity-ouhi-sama?"

Her smile waned once more. "Hai, Fai-san. I was not aware many knew of my future legacy."

"How long are we stuck here?" the grumpy ninja asked, before his lover and this transmitted woman could continue a subject that was of no interest to him. Serenity turned her attention back to the black haired man. "You are not stuck here. You are merely awaiting the recognition of your bond by four beings on Earth. I would image it will only be a couple moments more."

Turning her soft gaze back to Fai, she said, "I know you will be leaving momentarily, but please take care of the child you will be carrying."

Fai's eye widened in surprise before softening immediately. He looked up at Kurogane at the same time his lover gazed down at him. Both looked at the queen standing before them, Kurogane's voice softened as much as his could, "You can see into the future?"

"Iie _(no)_, Kurogane-san. I can see the magic gathering around Fai-san… it is clearly preparing for carrying a child. I had the same magic gather around myself when I gave birth to my daughter," a smile crept across Serenity's face once more as she cocked her head to one side, but her deep blue eyes displayed her sadness.

Without warning, the two men began dissolving. Waving at her temporary companions, Serenity then offered them a blessing: "I wish you the best of luck in the future. May Selene always watch over you and your loved ones."

* * *

**W**hile Fai and Kurogane had been on their short trip on the Moon, Yûko had turned to Syaoran, "Do you, Syaoran Kinomoto, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?"

Syaoran nodded and said, "I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul."

"Do you, Princess Sakura Reed of the Kingdom of Clow, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?" Yûko asked the brunette female.

Smiling, Sakura happily replied, "I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul."

Turning to exorcist, the Dimension asked, "Do you, Shizuka Dômeki, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?"

Dômeki nodded: "I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul."

Finally, the black haired woman asked her apprentice, "Do you, Kimihiro Watanuki, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?"

"I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul," Watanuki firmly declared.

With that said, the bonding circle flashed a bright light, before it disappeared and the newly-bonded couple gently landed on the ground; Kurogane had an arm wrapped around his mage, while Fai's eye shown with love and unshed tears of joy.


	4. To the Kingdom of Clow, We Go!

**_AN: _**_Hi there. _

_Here's the fourth chapter of Journey's End! _

_(sniff) I'm going to miss this story after the next update (chapter five), it was a blast to write. _

_But I have finished its sequel, it's called Dream Catcher, which I hope you all go and read and review once chapter five of this story is posted!  
_

_Thank you to my reviewers: _**Fai'swingedchronicles**, **strange'eagle**, _and _**StalkingAShadow**!

_You guys are my heroes and I dedicated this chapter to you._

_-Tenshi_

* * *

**T**he reason Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and baby Kimihiro patiently waited in Yûko's native country of Japan was because the white Mokona and black Mokona had created a nest and mated; thus making mini-Mokonas. The baby Mokonas were born a week after the travelers had arrived, but the "mommy" and "daddy" Mokonas were protective of their little ones.

Yûko, Fai, and Sakura gushed over the seven babies. Kurogane, Watanuki, Syaoran, and Dômeki had just stared at the babies; not quite sure how to react, but Watanuki and Syaoran offered the white and black Mokonas their congratulations. With some help from Yûko, Fai, and Sakura, the white Mokona and black Mokona named the little ones: Yume, Ariel, Edmund, Imriel, Theo, Bella, and Yuki; all had the "last name" of Modoki.

It also gave Yûko the chance to regain her strength; the ceremony of binding Kurogane and Fai together had taken its toll on her body and taxed her magical resources. It also provided Watanuki with the time to dig up the hand-held calling-mirrors from the "Treasure Room" - one for him and his boyfriend, one for Fai and Kurogane, one for Sakura and Syaoran, and one for his boss and the Mokona (and a spare one Yûko hadn't told him who it was for). Although Fai had yet to tell anyone, he had a suspicion he was pregnant again, so the extra time was nice for him to relax and adjust to being pregnant again.

During which time, the travelers decided that Sakura and Syaoran would be the first to return to their home; seeing as Sakura's older brother - the King of the Kingdom of Clow - would most likely be ecstatic to his younger sister in one piece.

* * *

**I**t was another two weeks before Yûko regained her strength completely and had enough energy to transport one pair of the travelers. Seeing as Sakura and Syaoran decided to travel first, Watanuki threw together a farewell celebration, during which Yûko presented the couple with a calling-mirror, and the Mokona parents presented them with Yume, their middle child, who was a soft silvery color with blue eyes.

Following breakfast the next morning, Yûko appeared in her Dimension Witch dress and boots, gently smiling at the brunette young woman and brunet young man; both dressed in the clothes they had arrived in the first time they had seen her. In two suitcases were the rest of their clothes from their travels.

As soon as Watanuki finished hugging the brunette princess, Yûko smiled at the two, asking, "Are you ready to return to Clow now?"

Both Syaoran and Sakura nodded, a silvery colored baby Mokona tucked safely in her arms.

"Yûko-san?" began Syaoran, "why can't Yume-chan take us to Clow?"

Yume Modoki, the silvery colored baby Mokona, chirped happily from Sakura's arms, while Yûko's ruby eyes fell on the little one and explained: "Yume does not possess the power to cross dimensions just yet. In time, Yume will learn."

Looking up at Syaoran, she continued, "There is also something I need to… explain… to his highness, King Tôya, and the High Priest, Yukito-san."

Smiling, Syaoran accepted her answer. It was then that a pure white Mokona with a black mark in the shape of a crown bounded into the room. Yume happily chirped, "Yuki!"

"Yuki go wit Yume! Yuki go! Yuki go!" came the loud announcement. "Yuki present!"

Yûko understood what the youngest of the seven Mokona children was attempting to tell them and picked her up, "Alright, Yuki."

Turning to Watanuki and Dômeki, she said, "If I do not return by sundown, ask one of the Mokonas to take you to me in the Kingdom of Clow."

With that said, Yûko closed her eyes, then waved her left arm away from her body, and the designs of the portal of time-space and inter-dimension travel appeared beneath her feet.

"Step onto the portal," Yûko told Sakura and Syaoran.

Following her orders, the two stepped onto the designs, then moved closer to Yûko. Sakura flashed a smile at Watanuki, his boyfriend, her adoptive parents, Fai and Kurogane, and her "baby brother," turning to look at Syaoran, she clutched his hand like a lifeline while trying to hide the tears threatening to spill from Fai and Kurogane. The portal flashed as ribbons of light shot up from the edges of the designs, before encasing Yûko, Syaoran, Sakura, little Yume and little Yuki, who then disappeared along with the portal.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Clow**

* * *

**I**t was in broad daylight, shortly before noon, that Yûko, Sakura, Syaoran, Yuki Modoki and Yume Modoki appeared in Clow. The group had landed right outside of the palace, where the guards jumped in disbelief, startled to see Yûko in her Dimension Witch garments.

"Y-y-your m-ma-majesty…" a brave one stuttered, eyeing Sakura then flickering to Yûko, before bowing, "welcome home. The High Priest told us you would arriving today."

Sakura gave the six guard a 100-watt smile as she greeted them, "**Thank you! **I am quite happy to be home!"

Gesturing behind him, the guard said, "Let us guide you to the palace."

"Thank you," Yûko calmly replied, before Sakura could pout and tell them she knew her way around the palace.

Many of the servants and maids came out to greet the trio; Yume and Yuki were showered with "how cute!" exclamations by the servants and maids. Some of the elder servants and maids warily eyed Yûko, but made no move to comment on her arrival in Clow.

It was then that Yukito, the High Priest, and Tôya, the King of Clow, came rushing forward, both disheveled (it was unlike either of them). Sakura blushed when she realized they must have interrupted her brother and his lover, while they were keeping themselves _preoccupied_. It wasn't a secret in Clow anymore; although she was unaware of this fact.

"Sakura! Thank the heavens!" Tôya ran forward, hugged her, then happily swung his sister around in a circle before gracefully putting her back on her feet. "And who is this little one?"

The silvery Mokona gleefully announced, "Yume Modoki!"

Tôya chuckled as he "shook hands" with the little silvery Mokona, "It is a pleasure to meet you. May I just call you Yume?"

Yume nodded excitedly, "Yume is Yume!"

Then he looked up, prepared to greet "the twerp" also known as Syaoran, his sister's chosen one, but his blue eyes traveled from the brunet young man to the black haired woman standing beside the "the twerp". His expression of happiness fell away immediately; blues eyes hardening and glaring at the her with an unparalleled hatred. He gently pushed his younger sister behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he spat out, his voice sharp and cold. It scared Sakura, surprised Syaoran, and earned the young king a look of deep sorrow and pity from his lover.

Yûko curtsied, her ruby eyes saddened. "It is an honor to meet you, Tôya-osama-sama _(King T__ô__ya)_."

Tôya sneered and began a hurtful remark, but was cut off by Yukito, "It is nice to see you again, Yûko-ouhi-sama _(Queen Y__û__ko)_."

"You were Queen of Clow, Yûko-san?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows furring in mix of confusion, concentration and thoughts. "I never read any records of you."

A melancholic smile crossed Yûko's face. "That was because Clow-osama-sama _(King Clow) _erased them when my body died in this dimension."

Yukito slipped his hand into Tôya's and laced their fingers together, gently squeezing his lover's hand in comfort and silent support. They exchanged quiet looks of confusion before the light haired High Priest calmly replied, "Perhaps we had best talk about this in a room more private than the ballroom, Tôya?"

The dark haired King nodded as he gently squeezed the hand in his own back. He turned his blue eyes to one of the nearest servants and barked orders for food and drinks to be delivered to his private study. The servant dashed off to the kitchens. Then Tôya quickly turned on his heal, Yukito right beside him, making their way to Tôya's private study opposite his bedroom. Yûko, Sakura, and Syaoran quickly followed the two men.

* * *

**Y**ûko took a seat slightly away from Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito and Tôya. Sipping some of the tea offered to her, the Dimension Witch cleared her throat softly, "Before we get started, Tôya-kun, Yukito-kun, may I present you with Yuki Modoki? Yuki wants to be your personal Mokona. She can translate for you as well as communicate with Yume, as well as their parents and siblings, in case you need Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Watanuki, Dômeki-kun, Fai-san, or Kurogane-san."

Yuki, white with only a black crown mark, bounced out of Yûko's arms and into Yukito's open hands. A pair of surprised gold eyes and a pair of startled sapphire eyes peered down at the small Mokona. The proud little Mokona announced, "Yuki is Yuki!"

Yukito smiled, while Tôya continued to stare at Yuki. The High Priest then said, "It's nice to meet you, Yuki. My name is Yukito and this is Tôya."

While they munched on some snacks, the group treaded on lighter subjects, mainly Sakura and Syaoran asking Yukito and Tôya about the happenings of Clow in the year and half of Clow's time that they (Sakura and Syaoran) had been on their multi-dimensional travels for Sakura's feathers. Once the already-uneasy conversation lulled, Yûko cleared her throat.

"You never met Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun, did you, Tôya-kun?" his mother asked. When her son shook his head, Yûko continued, "When Clow's previous incarnation died, he divided his soul and magic. A man named Kinomoto Fujitaka-san was the first of Clow's reincarnations."

Yukito's chocolate eyes widened at the recognition of the name and he spoke up, "It would be correct to say that the Fujitaka-san you are referring to is not the same one that lived in Clow, is it, Yûko-san?"

Yûko shook her head, "No, Yukito-kun, the Fujitaka-san of this dimension and the Fujitaka-san of the other dimension share similar souls, but not Clow's - I will explain why shortly."

She paused to take a deep breath and a sip of tea, before bulldozing ahead.

"Now, Hiiragizawa Eriol was the other reincarnation of Clow. Eriol-kun held Clow's magic and memories, as well as half of his soul, while Fujitaka-san held the other half of Clow's soul. Eriol-kun befriend one of Sakura-chan's other selves and asked her to separate Clow's soul and magic, which was then equally divided Clow's soul and magic between Fujitaka-san and Eriol-kun. Do you understand what I have told you so far?"

Yukito, Tôya, Sakura, and Syaoran nodded; but the four were still unsure as to what this had to do with them.

Sighing, Yûko frowned somewhat, attempting to find an easy explanation. "When Fujitaka-san and Eriol-kun passed away, allowing for Clow to be reborn, his magic and soul were permanently separated. Now, just before your father-" she pointed to Sakura and Tôya, "-passed away, he separated his magic and soul once again. This time, he allowed part of his magic and soul to be bound to a jar. That was just after I "died" - before that happened, he erased the textbooks of Clow of my name. I was never aware of the fact that my previous, well, my life prior to being the Dimension Witch was the Queen of Clow and mother to you and Sakura."

"W-what?" Tôya stammered, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion, "Father wouldn't - no - he wouldn't have-"

Yûko raised a hand to stop her son's ranting. "Clow did; and in doing so, he sealed part of my memories within the jar that contained the other half of his soul and magic. The jar was given to Fai-san and Kurogane-san, they opened it, undoing all of the magical seals… which is why I _**now**_ have the complete set of my memories. Enough on that discussion.

"Now, as I said, Clow separated himself before he died. When he died, Watanuki Kimihiro was born. Watanuki is the first of the two reincarnations. The other reincarnation of Clow is also named Kimihiro, and he was born to Fai Demetrius Flowright, Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi, as Sakura and Syaoran well know."

The brunette teens gasped, emerald eyes and chocolate eyes turning to look at each other; amazement clearly written on both of their faces, before they slowly turning their gaze back to the Dimension Witch. Sakura softly cleared her throat to ask, "Does this mean that Watanuki-kun was correct in saying that if Kurogane-san and Fai-san had stayed with Kimihiro-chan in your dimension, that Kurogane-san and Fai-san would die?"

"In a way," Yûko replied. "Hitsuzen would have determined whether or not Kimihiro-chan's life would have been similarly paved to Watanuki's."

Yukito frowned before he asked, "Hitsuzen?"

Yûko gave a small smile to the puzzled High Priest before she replied, "There are no such thing as-"

_"Coincidences,"_ Tôya and Yûko said simultaneously. "There is only hitsuzen."

Tôya's deep sapphire eyes turned down to his hand laced with Yukito's, comforted by rubbing the knuckles of his lover with his thumb, before he muttered, "Father said it all the time."

Yûko's smile saddened some what as she peered down to the now-cold tea in the cup cradled in her hands. "Yes, Clow wanted both you and Sakura-chan to realize there are events that are inevitable. Your father wanted you to accept them as well as learn from them."

Tôya leaned back in his chair, a frown marring his face while he studied his hands.

"Then you - technically - are not my mother," he softly said before he turned his sapphire eyes to meet those of ruby.

Yûko's ruby eyes were melancholic as she equally softly replied, "Yes and no, Tôya-kun. In essence, I am your mother; after all, I was not reincarnated, but rather reverted to child form and sent into another dimension. I deepest apologies, Tôya-kun."

The Space-Time Witch then put the cool cup of tea on the table in front of her and stood. "If you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave."

She then swept out of the room, not leaving room for anyone to reply. Sakura jumped to her feet upon realizing Yûko was no longer there and raced after the black haired woman.

* * *

**"Y**ûko-san!" the brunette princess cried as she caught up with the Dimension Witch. Yûko paused in her trek and turned to await Sakura.

Panting, Sakura gasped out, her emerald eyes shining with hope: "Yûko-san, I - I have one more wish."

Yûko softly smiled at the girl who was her daughter, but was also not. "What is your wish, Sakura-chan?"

"I-" the emerald-eyed young woman inhaled deeply before she blurted out: "I want my memories of Syaoran-kun."

Yûko began to shake her head, but Sakura interrupted the ruby eyed woman, "I want to exchange the Tsubasa for my memories."

The Dimension Witch's eyes widened considerable at the declaration.

"Sakura-chan," Yûko softly said. "You realize what that means, don't you?"

The Princess of Clow affirmed the question with an eager nod. "I want to establish a connection from Clow to your Japan and from Clow to Kurogane-san's Japan, and from your Japan to Kurogane's Japan. That way we will never truly be separated."

Yûko nodded her head ever so slightly. "It is a fair trade. I will have to accept the wings of Tsubasa before I can return your memories of Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan."

Sakura replied, "Whatever it takes."

The Space-Time Witch smiled at Sakura's courage; mentally, the black haired woman compared Sakura's courage to that of her apprentice's. _'Perhaps it is their strength rather than their courage,' _Yûko thought.

"Alright, do you have your calling mirror and Yume with you, Sakura-chan?"

Yume popped out of the hood of Sakura's robe, "Yume is here!" and Sakura handed Yûko the calling mirror.

Levitating the calling mirror, Yûko wrote signs in the air with finger around the mirror. Her voice whimsically commanded: _"Watanuki Kimihiro, put your physical body into a peaceful slumber and enter the realm of dreams with me."_

* * *

**I**n Yûko's shop, many dimensions away, Watanuki's physical body relaxed, collapsing into his boyfriend's arms, allowing Watanuki to cross dimensions through his dreams to the Kingdom of Clow.

* * *

**Kingdom of Clow, with Sakura and Y****û****ko**

* * *

**"Y**ûko-san, there had better be a good reason for dragging me out of my body!" the dual-eyed teen cried once he appeared in the Kingdom of Clow in a ghost-like manner beside Sakura.

Yûko merely smiled at her apprentice's temper before she turned to Sakura, "Are you ready, Sakura-chan?"

Nodding, the brunette teen stepped forward as the Dimension Witch, who was now standing on the designs for the portal, effectively temporarily stopping time in Clow -as well as all the other dimensions- as Sakura stepped onto the designs.

Yûko, as the Dimension Witch, softly spoke to Sakura, "Keeper of the Wings of Tsubasa, what is your wish?"

Closing her emerald eyes, Sakura began to float and the wings of Tsubasa opened behind her from her shoulder blades. Opening her eyes once again, Watanuki flinched as he thought of them as being glazed over and it seemed as if the Sakura he knew was asleep and another being was in control of her body.

In a mysterious voice that didn't quite seem to be Sakura's, the answer came, _"I, the Keeper of the Wings of Tsubasa, under the name of Reed Sakura, wish for the memories of one Kinomoto Syaoran in exchange for the Wings of Tsubasa to join the dimension of Nihon and the dimension of Clow to the dimension in which the Dimension Witch permanently resides."_

"I will grant your wish, Keeper," Yûko replied, nodding to the Keeper of the Wings of Tsubasa.

The Keeper then replied, "Watanuki Kimihiro, apprentice of the Dimension Witch, Ichihara Yûko, do you recognize this wish being granted and will you honor it when you accept the mantel and title of Dimension Witch?"

Watanuki nodded immediately and found himself saying without second thought: "I, Watanuki Kimihiro, acknowledge this wish being granted and will honor it, Keeper of the Wings of Tsubasa."

The Keeper smiled in Sakura's body, making Watanuki shiver at the detached smile, but he clamped down on his fear to turn and run away. Suddenly, Sakura's body lurched forward, her face contorting in pain as the wings of Tsubasa were slowly pulled out of her body in the dream realm in which Yûko, her physical body, and the ghost-like Watanuki were on.

The Wings of Tsubasa, in all their multi-colored glory separated themselves into two equal halves. The right wing was given to Yûko, who wrapped it in protective bonds to prevent it from being tarnished. The left wing floated over to Watanuki and he accepted it before Yûko then sent him through the realm of dreams back to the Dimension Shop, where -as instructed by Yûko- Watanuki wove the wing into the fabric of the shop and allowed for communication through one of the full-lengths mirrors in the shop.

Smiling, the Keeper of the Wings of Tsubasa closed Sakura's lifeless emerald eyes, stepped off the dimensional design on the ground, allowing time to resume where it had left off. Sakura wobbled a moment then opened her emerald eyes and smiled at Yûko. Yûko returned the smile as she handed Sakura the last of her white feathers.

"Thank you, Yûko-san, thank you so much!" Sakura told the Dimension Witch before the portal opened and the smiling black haired woman disappeared.

Sakura's body froze on the spot upon accepting the last feather. Her emerald eyes glazed over while fragments of her time spent with Syaoran as kids until they vanished rushed back into their proper memories.

At that moment, Syaoran rushed into to see Sakura collapse. Darting forward, he caught the love of his life before she fell to the floor. He cradled her to him, unsure of what was going on; he whispered her name and gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Syao?" she whispered softly upon opening her eyes once more.

Syaoran's amber eyes widened at the nickname - he hadn't ever expected to hear it from her lips again. Smiling, he held her tighter and choked back the sob that weld up in his throat.

* * *

**U**pon the portal reopening in her Wish Shop, Yûko heard the tail end of Kurogane grumbling about her. "You know the instant we sit down to eat, that bitch-"

"Will return from Clow," came Yûko's soft, melodious voice as she stepped into her shop.

Watanuki frowned; his boss seemed quite despondent compared to her normal self. He broke out of his boyfriend's embrace and went to help her, but she shooed him into the kitchen, ordering him to bring out a bottle of her expensive sake with dinner. Sighing, she told them to start dinner without her, as she would change before she joined them.

Looking up at Dômeki, who shrugged, Watanuki sighed then went into the kitchen, the archer following behind him. Taking out seven sake glasses and handing them to Dômeki, who placed them on a tray, the spirit-seer then turned to dig around for the expensive sake Yûko had requested. Once he found it, he dusted himself off, replaced the taken out alcoholic bottles, then went back into the dinning room with his boyfriend on his heals.

Kurogane eyed the glasses and sake the teens brought in. Looking at Watanuki, Kurogane pointed to his bonded and said, "He won't be having any sake tonight."

"Oh?" Watanuki said, his lips forming a small 'o'.

Fai then whined, "Kuro-koi is _**soooooooo **_mean to me!" and faked tears.

Of course, baby Kimihiro thought it was funny, clapping his hands in delight. Fai winked at their son then cuddled the black haired baby, pressing their checks together. "Isn't daddy mean, Kimi-chan?"

Kimihiro's wide blue eyes opened to peer up at his daddy, who was glaring at his mommy, then looked back at his blonde haired mommy, before placing a chubby hand on top of Fai's abdomen and smiled brilliantly at the mage. Then baby Kimihiro clearly announced, "Mommy!"

"Fai-san, um, are you pregnant?" Watanuki asked, his bi-color eyes turning to look at the mage.

Surprise danced across Fai's face, but he realized that it probably wasn't unusual for Watanuki to see must also be able to see the magic around his abdomen, like Serentiy-ouhi-sama had. The blonde knew that his face had grown a rose tint to it and he locked his eye onto Watanuki's before nodding, confirming the spirit-seeing teen's question.

Smiling, Watanuki said, "Congratulations! Is there something else you would like to drink?"

Watanuki and Fai missed the shocked look Kurogane had thrown at Dômeki, who shrugged and replied as he sat down, "I can't see the things, magic or not, ghosts, spirits, or whatever that Kimihiro - either of them - can see. I can feel them floating or hovering around him, but I'm just an exorcist."

Grunting his approval, the ninja poured them both a glass full of sake. Both raised their glasses in a silent toast and drank, but they didn't manage to hide the toast from Watanuki, who vehemently shouted, "**NO GETTING DRUNK BEFORE DINNER!**"

Fai and baby Kimihiro giggled at the spirit-seer's fierce reaction just as Yûko swept back into the room, wearing a pink, crimson, and violet colored kimono, Maru and Moro at her heals, who repeated Watanuki's statement happily, "No getting drunk! No getting drunk!"

"Watanuki," Yûko chided, although her ruby eyes glinted with humor, "let them have their fill of sake."

Watanuki glared at his boss, before muttering things about drunks and that they could rot their livers for all he cared. Stomping, he went back to the kitchen and he made his way back to the group with two glasses of orange juice and joined them for dinner.

* * *

_AN: The concept of Clow Reed splitting his magic and soul between Hiiragizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Fujitaka comes from __Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow__; if you're interested, go ahead and read it. The part about the King Clow splitting his magic and soul between Watanuki Kimihiro from __xxxHolic__ and baby Kimihiro (Fai and Kurogane's son) is my own idea._


End file.
